paradigm shift
by hyperphonic
Summary: "He recently turned up on a routine scan," her chin tilts down as deft fingers pull another file up, "while he hasn't committed any crimes yet, his coefficient is so high we've no choice but to take active measures." Ling and Lan Fan nod, and that is where it begins. lingfan psycho-pass!au/multichap/not gonna be too happy


**for**: mars, bc otherwise I have no clue how I would have justified ling's psycho pass. shawty you da hottest.

**notes**: i don't know how long this'll run, but probably longer than three chapters fewer than ten.

**ps**: clearly this isn't going to stay appropriate for long between gore and smut, so sorry for the m rating (no i'm not).

* * *

In the beginning, everything is perfect. Ling and Lan Fan are heralded as the most dynamic pair of Inspectors the MWPSB, and together they take on cases with in infallible confidence no one's quite seen. Higher officers say it's their history together (there's never been a pair of childhood friends-turned-Inspectors before), break room gossips theorize it runs a little deeper than that. But either way the connection is there; and the two almost operate without speaking, Dominators rising in sync and Enforcers watching with narrowed eyes.

"I heard she rendered one of the sparring units unusable," an Enforcer by the name of Greed chortles, corded arms folded across his chest as he lounges in their office, sunglasses perched jauntily on the bridge of his crooked nose. "Says you should always be stronger than the weapon you wield." Fu, the oldest of the team nods appreciatively, "she's good, better than you ever were." The crew of Enforcers laugh, feet propped up against desks and chairs as they sit, ever waiting for an assignment.

Ling finds it all rather stressful. He loves his job just as he loves the woman at his side, and god knows there's no one else he'd want as a partner, but there's always a tremor of fear. Always the threat of his hue shifting, taking the plunge towards latent criminalism, always hinging on Lan Fan. She's the first to remind him that it's all a construct, and that he's the only one in control of his Psycho Pass, but she's also the one to run her hands down his abdomen when they're alone, mouth quick to press hot kisses against his throat (he'd never be able to lose her).

"I love you," he mumbles into her hair one afternoon after a particularly long sparring session. They are sprawled across the mats together, a tangle of sweaty limbs and calloused palms. "Yeah?" Lan Fan rises up just enough to peer down at him, cheeks still flushed and dark eyes bright. "Yeah." He confirms, reaching up to cradle the back of her neck. "Well good," her palms curl lightly against the top of his chest, "because it's definitely mutual." Ling grins, and then they're kissing, heedless of the sparring unit idling in the corner or the multitude of fraternization laws they're bound to be breaking.

But everything changes with one simple assignment.

"King Bradley," their commanding officer explains, long blonde hair pulled severely back. "Early sixties, formerly a prominent political figure." Greed gives a scoff and pushes his glasses up, "looks like a fat old fuck." Hawkeye stares, "he's not to be underestimated, sir." The pale blue glow of the screen highlights the sharp tilt of Ling's cheekbones as he listens intently. "He recently turned up on a routine scan," her chin tilts down as deft fingers pull another file up, "while he hasn't committed any crimes yet, his coefficient is so high we've no choice but to take active measures." Ling and Lan Fan nod, and that is where it begins.

Later, when he sits alone in his assigned dorm (glorified cell) Ling wonders at how it is _him_ that sits here now, shoulders bowed and hair dripping wet against his sheets. Lan Fan's mind has always been made of stronger stuff than his, he reasons, but _still_.

"It's not your fault," Fu assures him as they spar, fists flashing as the unused sparring unit watches. "It could have happened to anybody." The young Inspector-turned-Enforcer chokes out a sob and brings his forearm down in a brutal hit that the senior officer deftly blocks. "But it happened to _her,_" Ling exclaims, tears indistinguishable from the sweat on his cheeks. "I fucked up and lost control of the situation and now," Fu throws a kick that lands swiftly against his ribs, "now" Ling coughs, "now she's in the med ward and I'm here and-" the elder Enforcer follows his pupil to the ground. "It's still not your fault."

Ling sobs, even as his mentor brings strong arms up and around his shoulders in a rare show of affection. "Lan Fan doesn't blame you," Fu's voice rumbles against his damp cheek, "I don't blame you." The dark haired man draws in a rattling breath, "only you are putting this on yourself."

It's nearly a week before Lan Fan is allowed visitors, and each day the guilt in Lings gut burns brighter. "You need to see her," Greed drawls from his doorway, "they've just now opened her doors and she's asking for you."

"I can't," Ling shakes his head, shoulders trembling, "I can't, she doesn't want me." There's a moment of heavy silence, as the two Enforcers stew in their thoughts.

"I think that's bullshit and we both know it." Greed shrugs, before turning on his heel and striding away.

He doesn't make it three hours after that before he's standing in front of her door, fist frozen halfway to knocking. "Come in," his lovers voice calls from inside, weak against the thick chrome walls. Ling feels like he's been punched in the gut when he sees her, pallid and mussed against the too-sterile sheets. "Ling," she breathes, and suddenly he's running, heart beating for the first time since the goddamned assignment as they come together. "Oh god," he mutters against her neck between kisses, "I'm so sorry Lan Fan," her hand is in his hair, grounding him and reaffirming their bonds. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

In the beginning they're both crying, tears streaking down pale cheeks as they fumble to shed clothing and guilt together against the starched hospital sheets. Neither one aware of their reassignment as Inspector and Enforcer, only focused on the roll of Ling's hips and the way Lan Fan clings to him with the arm she has left. "I love you so much," he gasps, shivering under the press of her palm. "I know," the dark woman replies, eyes fierce as she declares her own love. "I know."


End file.
